


Maidens of Fire and Iron

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: A request from tumblr: idkwhatimdoingsometimes, F/F, Mostly bees but I added ruby having a small mental breakdown cause v8 is coming and I can SENSE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Yang is the Spring Maiden, Penny is the Winter Maiden. Together, they swear to protect the city of Mantle. But without the support of their team, no one is sure of the outcome.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, The nuts and dolts is more subtle but it’s kinda there
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Maidens of Fire and Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!!!!! There is some mention of injury in this so be warned in case you’re sensitive to that
> 
> This was a request from @tutantmeenageneetleteetles on tumblr who requested for Spring Maiden Yang and some bees 🥰 (I hope you don’t mind I sprinkled in some nuts and dolts)
> 
> I gotta be honest, in terms of canon, I’m not a big fan of anyone from team RWBY becoming a Maiden, but in fanon I think it’s a really cool concept!

A storm billowed through the city of Mantle, snow piling upon the streets, slowly building up so that any attempt walking through it would be sluggish and tiresome. 

Meanwhile, the city of Atlas was untouched, floating above the clouds safely. The storm had prevented any air born Grimm from attacking the city. That left all the Grimm on the ground in Mantle, wading through the snow in a desperate attempt to attack citizens, who locked and barricaded themselves in their homes.

Team RWBY, JNR and Penny stood in an abandoned garage. The large door was broken and couldn’t be pulled shut completely, allowing a freezing air to rush through the building. They supposed it could be appreciated, since the cold weather would keep them awake and focused.

“Are you sure you guys want to do this?” Ruby asked, fidgeting nervously as she stood in front of Yang and Penny.

“Yes, I’m sure Ruby. We’re... both maidens now, Penny needs to stay as far away from the vault as possible so Ironwood can’t lift Atlas.” Yang replied.

“She’s right.” Penny smiled weakly, placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder to try and comfort her.  
“We have to use the Staff to lift Amity, otherwise global communications can’t happen and we can’t get help from the other Kingdoms. I’ll come to get the Staff when you guys have it and are far away from the vault. Then, I’ll take it straight to the arena and it’ll be lifted high into the atmosphere, where Salem can’t reach.”

“Can’t you come up to Atlas with us now? There’s Grimm everywhere down here. Just two of you isn’t enough to fight them.” Ruby was desperate, trying to find any sort of way to prevent being separated.

“We have to stay here.” Penny placed both her hands on Ruby’s shoulders.  
“There’s people down here that need protecting. It’s my duty to follow through with that. I’m the Protector of Mantle.”

Penny’s eyes glowed bright, despite the odds, she had a new found determination. Perhaps from her new identity as the Winter Maiden.

That was something Ruby had to admire.

She took a deep breath, a helpless attempt to calm her nerves and held one of Penny’s hands, still placed on her shoulder.  
“... Okay, if you’re sure.”

“We’ll keep the Grimm at bay while the rest of you find a ship up to Atlas. We can catch up later.” Yang explained, giving Penny a gentle look. It calmed the new Maiden slightly and made her realise that Yang had a gift when it came to making others feel better. 

She concluded it must be an older sister thing.

The group was worried for Yang and Penny. They tried weighing out their chances; on one hand, the weather and the Maiden powers gave them an advantage, but on the other hand, it would be just the two of them. 

Despite this fact, they both said it was for the best, Grimm are attracted to magic after all, so two young, powerful Maidens using a lot of it meant less pressure on their silver-eyed leader, who possessed magic of her own.

However, Ruby couldn’t help but feel guilty. It wasn’t fair for her to leave her sister and her friend behind like this, even if they insisted it was for the best, they had a mission after all; to save Mantle and stop Ironwood. But she couldn’t shake away the fear. How could she? This was Yang, her family, and Penny one of her greatest friends.

She couldn’t lose her again. She just couldn’t.

“We’ll all reunite as soon as we can.” Ruby claimed, pulling both of them into a hug, holding them tightly.

Soon enough, the whole group were sharing a hug. It would be so easy to just stay, to refuse to let go. For all of them to stick together. 

But they couldn’t, this was their duty as Huntsmen and Huntresses; stop Grimm and save lives.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

They were getting ready to leave. They had to prepare; so they developed a plan to retrieve the Staff.

When they found a ship to Atlas, team RWB and JNR would fly straight to the Academy while Penny and Yang stayed behind, protecting citizens.

As soon as they landed, the two teams would split apart and take separate routes. Blake would head to Ironwood’s office with Nora for heavy protection to reestablish communications with their scrolls, while the rest of them would head to the vault. 

They would be on the defensive throughout this mission, only fighting and restraining if necessary and doing it as quickly and quietly as possible, a method they would probably have to rely on Weiss and Ren for. They would meet at the vault, then contact Penny so she and Yang could quickly fly up to Atlas, grab the Staff and then head straight to Amity Arena, with the rest of the group following close by to help her get past any troops that may have been ordered to guard it.

Of course, it was going to be much easier said than done. They had an entire military to sneak by, not to mention the Ace Ops would possibly appear to take them down in an act of revenge for their previous altercation. 

It was all down to chance. As long as everyone did their part as close to flawlessly as possible, they might just be able to get the Staff.

Maybe.

“You gonna be okay?”

Blake’s ears perked up. She turned to the voice to see her partner, face filled with worry.

“You’re asking me?” Blake replied, quirking a brow and walking towards Yang, grabbing her hands and brushing her thumbs over her knuckles gently to soothe her.  
“You’re the one facing a hoard of Grimm without the team.”

“I’ve got Penny, I’ll be fine... plus I’m a Maiden now, I can handle myself.” Yang muttered, looking down at their hands.

“I know you can but... it’s still risky.” Blake replied.  
“I want you to be okay.” 

“I will be.” Yang let out a half hearted chuckle,  
“I’ll be more busy worrying about you going to Ironwood’s office.”

“I’ve got Nora, we’ll be fine.”

“You better be.” Yang sighed, squeezing Blake’s hand for reassurance.  
“Cant lose you again.”

“You won’t, I promise.” Blake smiled warmly at Yang, trying her best to offer some hope in this desperate situation.

“We better get moving before the snow gets too heavy.” Jaune called to the group, pointing out the garage door to the blizzard outside.

“Penny and I will get going.” Yang replied back, then her gaze quickly returned to her partner.

Blake could tell there was something she wanted to say. Something both of them wanted to say.

Come back soon

Don’t go

I don’t want you to leave

I love you

But with everything that was happening, neither of them were sure if they could.

“I’ll see you soon.” Blake murmurs, squeezing Yang’s hands one more time before turning to leave with the rest of the group.

“Wait!” Yang held onto Blake’s hand.

“What is i—?”

Blake was pulled into a hug. And it was the warmest she had felt in days.

Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Yang’s shoulder, burying her head into her neck as she held her tightly.

“Be careful.”

“You too.”

They both pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. 

An unspoken promise.

We won’t lose each other ever again. We will protect each other.

“We’ll be up in Atlas before you know it... I promise.” Yang reassured, not knowing whether she was telling Blake or herself this, or who it was meant to calm.

“... Go.” Blake smiled, she understood.

Yang smiled back, then turned to leave with Penny.

...

Blake knew Yang was strong. She always knew that.

She just had to believe... hope... pray that strength was enough.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

It wasn’t enough.

The mission was a complete bust. It was impossible to get anywhere near the vault, Ironwood’s defences were too overwhelming. They were caught almost immediately and met with heavy fire, meaning they couldn’t sneak away and were forced to simply run, leaving them in plain sight until they spread out across the city.

The only positive that came from this mission was that Blake had managed to reconnect the group’s scrolls, therefore communication between them was finally possible again.

Blake and Nora had found the group again not long after escaping from the military’s intense crossfire. Now they just had to contact Yang and Penny to warn them that they couldn’t reach the vault and that they should stay in Mantle, switching the mission from retrieval of the Staff to protection of the city and its people.

They called them.

No response.

... Maybe the storm made it hard for a signal to reach them between the cities.

They got back in their ship and started flying back towards Mantle, calling them again.

No response.

... There were a lot of Grimm down there, so maybe they’re just to busy to answer. Maybe.

Maybe...

Call them again.

No response.

... Again.

Nothing.

They’re on the ground. They start looking for any signs of Maiden powers being used.

Call them again.

... Nothing.

They all head towards the air field they got the ship from.

They looked around.

Nothing.

The snow obstructed their vision. It was almost impossible to see more than a few feet in front of them.

Ruby’s heart stuttered out of her chest. 

They weren’t here. Yang and Penny weren’t responding, they were nowhere to be seen.

Nothing.

It was all her fault, Ruby thought. Her sister and her friend were gone, all because she left them.

She left them without any help. She didn’t have a proper plan. She didn’t think things through.  
She was too optimistic. Too hopeful. Too childish.

All too much and not enough at the same time.

Too much.

Not enough.

Overwhelming.

Nothing.

“Over here!” Weiss called, sprinting over towards two shapes in the distance.

Ruby turned around to see something familiar.

Yang and Penny.

She sped towards them both at top speed.

What she saw gave her relief and shock all at once.

They were alive, but both beaten badly. Yang had a bloody wound on her head and her hand clutched at her side, wincing in pain with every step. Penny held her upright, she herself was covered in scratches upon her usually perfect porcelain skin.

Yang began to fall, before Ruby could react, Blake charged over to Yang’s side, catching her quickly before she toppled over into the snow. Penny also fell onto her knees, exhaustion overtaking her for what appeared to be the first time.

Ruby knelt in front of them, a panic set in her bones, rattling her entire body. She wasn’t sure who to inspect first. She was so frightened for both of them. She couldn’t afford to lose either of them. 

She couldn’t take that.

Suddenly, Ruby felt arms wrapping around her, shaking her out of her anxious thoughts. It was Penny, she held her tenderly, as if she was the one that was injured.

It was all too much. Ruby’s eyes welled up with tears, she clutched onto Penny like a lifeline, refusing to ever let go again.

Meanwhile, Blake was holding Yang up while Jaune did his best to treat her head injury and damaged ribs. Like Ruby, Blake was on the verge of tears and held Yang closely.

“You said you’d be okay.” Blake choked, tears falling down her face.

“... Well I’m still here aren’t I?” Yang replied, offering a smile to lighten the weight of their current situation.

Blake made a noise mixed between a relieved laugh and a sob. Holding Yang securely and refusing to let go.

She couldn’t lose her. Ever again.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Several hours later, Yang awoke to find herself in a bed, wrapped up tightly in several blankets with multiple pillows around her head keeping her extremely comfy. Her body had a dull ache, but it was nothing compared to the pain she was in before. 

She owed Jaune big time for that.

Yang turned her head to the left to inspect the room she was in. To her surprise, the first thing she saw was Blake, sitting in a chair. Her head was resting in her hand and she was sitting cross-legged, fast asleep. Her jacket was hung over the back of the chair and she was wearing Yang’s instead. The sleeves were too long and covered up most of her hand.

The ache in Yang’s body became replaced with the feeling of her heart swelling a million times its normal size at the sight of her partner.

Although, she felt bad for her to be sleeping in a chair. Since she was awake, Yang decided that they should switch places. It was only fair.

She sat up and stood out of the bed, stretching slightly and shaking out her limbs.

Jaune’s semblance really was a blessing wasn’t it?

Yang stepped in front of the chair and faced her partner. She couldn’t help but stop and gaze at her sleeping face. Blake looked so peaceful, a stark contrast to the face she was making before she and Penny left for their mission. 

Yang would give anything to see Blake this peaceful and content every second of every day, without question.

She leaned down and brushed her hair out of her face. Blake didn’t stir.

Then, Yang began wrapping her arm around Blake’s shoulders, pulling her to her chest. Now she just had to lift her legs then—

“Yang?”

... Dammit.

Blake rubbed her eyes blearily and blinked up at her, confused and still dazed from sleep.

“H-hey! Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s just that... well I didn’t want you to sleep in a chair like that all day, cause y’know, you’d hurt your back. So I just, ah—!”

Yang’s plethora of excuses were cut short with Blake’s body colliding with her own, sending her backwards onto the bed.

“Woah! Hey, Blake are you okay?”

Blake paused, then sat up and looked at Yang. The expression on her face appeared offended by that question.

“Me? What about you?” Blake scolded, shaking Yang lightly by her shoulders.  
“You were in horrible shape when we found you! You had bruised ribs, a cut on your head and you fell unconscious while Jaune was healing you. And you’re asking me if I’m okay?”

“Uhh... yes?” Yang shrugged.

“Oh for fu—, I can’t believe you.” Blake sighed, dropping her head to rest it on her shoulder in defeat.  
“Even in the worst times, you’re always worrying about everyone but yourself.”

“I guess so. You know me so well.” Yang chuckled, running her hand through Blake’s hair, which was lightly tangled from sleep.

Blake’s statement made her think.  
“What about Penny? Is she—“

“She’s fine, don’t worry.” Blake explained, lifting her head to look at Yang.  
“Trust me, Ruby hasn’t left her side or kept her eyes off her since we got here.”

“What else is new?”

Blake giggled as Yang grinned cheekily.

Slowly, Blake stood up, Yang followed quickly and they stood in front of each other. No words, just amber facing lilac.

“Oh, um here!” Blake quickly fumbled, taking off Yang’s jacket and giving it back, putting her own back on.  
“I don’t know why I put it on, since y’know, I have my own obviously!”

“It’s ok Blake, don’t worry about it.” Yang smiled warmly.  
“You can have my jacket whenever you like.”

“Oh uh... right thanks.” Blake’s face flushed red.

“Are you okay?”

“You keep asking me that.”

“Because I wanna know.”

A pause. Blake started fiddling with her hands, seemingly overwhelmed by Yang’s genuine concern for her.

“Yeah... I’m okay. Because you’re here.”

There it was.

You’re here.

Such a simple sentence that meant so much to this duo. So much unsaid that could still be understood, even in the silence shared between them.

You’re alive

You’re still by my side

We still have our promise

A promise. One made to stick together, to never allow the other to go through the grief of losing each other, whether it was through separation or death. It would never happen.

Because they protected each other.

Yang stepped forwards, raising her hand to cup Blake’s face, she leaned into her touch, a gentle smile on her face.

It didn’t have to be said.

They already knew.

Once again, they both pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Finally closing the distance, they kissed.


End file.
